BEN
:This article is about the entity, for the human, see Ben, for other meanings of BEN see Ben (disambiguation) Overview BEN is the seemingly omnipotent and sadistic entity behind the events of the "Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge" story and possibly the "You Shouldn't Have Done That" website . As unworldly as he is now, it appears he was possibly human at one point; as suggested by Jadusable in TheTruth.rtf, he may have been merely using the name of another Ben for a different reason, causing the name to be erroneously associated with the entity (for the time being, the entity shall be referred to as BEN). The entity initially possessed the Majora's Mask cartridge Jadusable bought from the old man. BEN is capable of possessing electronic devices and was transferred to Jadusable's computer during the video capture for first of the YouTube videos. BEN now appears to have "uploaded" or "propagated" himself online across the internet during the upload of TheTruth.rtf and Free.wmv. Following this, it appeared that BEN was responsible for further uploads on Jadusable's YouTube channel. BEN usually prefers to represent himself as the Elegy of Emptiness from Majora's Mask (game). There seems to be a connection between him and two songs, the Song of Healing seems to make him go crazy and mess things up, and the Reversed Song of Healing seems to make him happy and amuses him. The connection between these two songs could be the key to solving the mystery. BEN has such a sadistic personality that he calls all of his acts of evil "a game" that he "plays" for entertainment. This may be because of his confidence in his abilities, going as far as to call those playing "lambs, wandering blindly into (their) inevitable slaughter." It is currently unknown if BEN can physically manifest (or come) into our world, but recent events hint he may be able to. The word "it" is commonly used in non-Moon Children documents to refer to BEN (entity) and is almost never used for other entities unless warranted. The Moon Children sometimes say "it" referring to another entity somehow related to ascension. The Moon Children's "it" is usually thought to refer to Mr. D or Luna (also known as "Her" and "Mother") though uncomfirmed. BEN's Chronology BEN was one of the first characters to be introduced into the game and has remaBENBENBENined prominent throughout all story's arcs. The following is a more detailed outline expanding beyond the basic overview covering most of his interactions, appearances, and changes in the game. *Haunted Cartridge Arc **BEN's First Appearance ***BEN's intial appearance in the game occurred near the beginning of the first arc when Jadusable started to record his Majora's Mask cartridge's unusual behavior (See day four.wmv). In the very beginning of the video, the Elegy of Emptiness statue can be seen to the right of the player's, Jadusable's, avatar. This is BEN's first visual appearance in the ARG, and in the Majora's Mask game. **BEN's Last Appearance ***Exactly 108 minutes after posting TheTruth.txt, BEN uploaded a new video to the Jadusable Youtube account: free.wmv. Afterward, the account information of the Youtube account changed to reflect BEN's release onto the internet. *Moon Children Arc **BEN's First Appearance ***BEN's first appearance in this arc, was when some users sought alternative pages on YSHDT.com and discovered that the combination "http://YSHDT.com/contact/ben " went to a countdown. It's assumed that "BEN" is involved in the creation of such page. It was also assumed that the countdown ended at "The Dawn of the Fourth Day" as the ARG was suspected to still be mirroring Majora`s Mask. **BEN's Last Appearance ***The last time we heard of BEN in this arc was when he responded in Jad's Youtube account by posting an encrypted message, saying: "You've learned something new. How long will you have until your blessing becomes a curse?" (Probably referring to the new knowledge that we can play the songs to trigger events.) *Ryukaki Arc **BEN's First Appearance ***At 3:33 on sounds.wmv, two circular objects can be seen which, acording to Ryukaki, weren`t there when he recorded it. These are thought to be the eyes of the Elegy statue that is commonly associated with BEN. As Ryukaki arc has been delcared independent from The Author involvement by Jad himself, this appearance of BEN in the physical world might not be canon. **BEN's Last Appearance ***Lastwords.wmv: In this video, there is a sound that, when played in reverse says "...Something about a boy dying here some time ago. It's meaningless to me, but people's superstitions make for great house prices. April 23, I just moved to the new place. Looks decent... although a bit small for me." (Ryukaki is suspected of living in Ben`s former home) *Hubris Arc **No appearance yet, but does have an account. Category:Characters Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Arc 1 Category:Arc 2 Category:Arc 3 Category:Theories